AU take on Dead Air episode
by Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of being a part of turning the radio off Tim stops Ziva and leads to a conversation. My fixing of this scene in the episode.


**Hey guys**

**Another fic for my take on fixing NCIS season 8 episode 5 with the very polarizing Dead Air episode where Tim and Ziva turn the radio off on Tony despite the fact that Tony is going door to door talking to people, with one of them being their possible terrorist they are trying to stop.**

**Which then the show brushes off as a joke.**

**You have the Tony fans on one side going in an uproar with the Tim and Ziva fans on the other.**

**Simply put its very poor writing from the NCIS writers, you know the same bunch of people who have not done other characters such a great job either.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

* * *

October 2010 in a suburb area

Sitting in a parked car Ziva growing increasingly tired of listening to DiNozzo keep on talking to these various people to get a voice pattern goes to turn the radio off when Tim grabs her wrist.

"Are you nuts? Are you trying to get him killed? Of all the times to pull a prank now is not the time. When he's going door to door talking to people who might very well be our terrorist. This is our job Ziva" Tim says hissing.

"I remember you telling me once on the first case you ever worked with Gibbs team Tony told you to wait in the car at a crime scene despite the fact, he knew there would be no one coming to relive you, very dangerous especially if the killer came back" Ziva replies ripping her hand away from McGee's grip.

"Yes, he did, and Tony had me walk through a minefield without any proper gear, or with a bomb squad. Never said a word when I got instructed to go into a swamp infected tub on Gibbs orders, with even making a joke if I recall. Although anymore his never ending frat boy act is very old" Tim replies.

Ziva goes to speak only to get cut off by glare from McGee that reminds her too much of Gibbs.

"All of that is not an excuse to turn this off risking Tony's life when we are his back up! Sure, Tony's not perfect, just like the two of us, sometimes he takes his pranks to far like supergluing my fingers to a keyboard, putting a dogs attack CD in my computer only mere hours after I got attacked by Jethro which could have easily triggered PTSD or a stress-induced heart attack. Despite all that do I need to remind you of the times Tony has had our back?" Tim replies before adding in concern "More to that matter I'm not sure where your head's at."

"Frankly I'm not sure where my head's at either and thank you, Tim, for stopping me," Ziva says in confusion, sincerity, and guilt.

Tim nods with returning to look out the window with keeping an ear on the radio in case his friend and partner is in trouble.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this with leaving a review to let me know what you think if you want.**

**A few months back I was watching the JAG pilot episodes for NCIS, I was surprised at how Tony was more mature in those two episodes then in the seasons of the NCIS show, while still being Tony. It was pretty refreshing compared to the writers of NCIS who for seasons on end made Tony's character more of a one-note frat boy, womanizing clown/bully without a whole lot of depth, in my view anyway.**

**Because I've seen far better stories with DiNozzo on fan fiction where he is portrayed as a likable guy who has a multitude of masks, with the clown parts toned down.**

**And yes, I could get into listening various things about Timothy McGee or Ziva David for how the NCIS writers have screwed them over but I'm trying to keep this author's note short.**

**Moving on I wanted to handle this where neither Tim nor Ziva came off looking like evil villains for trying to turn the radio off as I've seen portrayed in certain pro-Tony, NCIS stories.**

**Not saying that's wrong since this is fan fiction so a writer can do whatever they wish and should not have to worry about getting hate for it, sadly that does not always happen though.**

**I wanted to do a different take on this scene from the Dead Air episode.**

**Until next time**


End file.
